The field of the disclosure relates generally to controlling dedicated short-range communications (DSRC) equipment, and more specifically to methods and systems for use in controlling a communication profile of DSRC equipment based on the current geographic location of the DSRC equipment.
Some vehicles and navigation systems include Dedicated Short-Range Communication (DSRC) capabilities. DSRC permits the transmission of communications for navigation, threat detection, and safety messages between DSRC enabled devices. With the increase in communications using vehicle to vehicle (V2V) and vehicle to infrastructure (V2I) communications, the number of DSRC enabled devices is growing every day.
Communications channel bandwidth may become limited as more devices utilize a specific communications channel, such as DSRC. The reduction in channel bandwidth may create a situation where emergency or local agencies communications are compromised during an emergency or similar event where a large number of devices are transmitting within a limited geographical area, thereby congesting the channel and preventing or interfering with the use of the channel by emergency or local agencies. In certain locations, transmitting DSRC messages to all users results in unnecessary redundant messaging. Thus, it is desirable to maximize channel bandwidth in certain situations, such as in an emergency or similar events, to prevent critical communications from being lost or delayed.